Akatsuki's Temporary Crib
by I suck XP
Summary: CCC, Completely Cliche and Cracky. The Akatsuki are somehow transported from the Naruto universe to ours. They are forced to stay in a lucky fangirl's house for the time being. Surprisingly, there is actual plot.


"Looks like there's a big storm coming…. Should we still go?"

"Yes, yes, go and enjoy your birthday!" Seeing her mother's demeanor, she added, "Tom will keep you safe."

Catherine's mother, despite her fear of storms, ended up going anyway. Tom, her boyfriend, was taking her out for her 37th birthday. As their car drove down the street, three people came charging through the door. It was perfect timing.

"I'm home," Trenton announced as he stepped in.

_"Why is he here?" _Cathy thought, watching the older boy flop himself on the arm chair, managing to take up all the space.

"I made him come," Joy answered her unspoken question.

"I didn't have to be forced," he retorted with a smirk.

"Where's Lyn then?"

Jackie shrugged at the same time trying to kick Trenton off the chair. "She didn't meet up with us."

He squinted his eyes at her. "There's a couch right there, you dumbass."

She suddenly stopped trying to kick him and glanced at the couch. She shrugged again, and decided to just sit on him instead. The brunette groaned, but didn't seem to object.

Joy walked out of the kitchen with a large blue bowl filled up to the top with popcorn. "I made three bags. Put in Alien Prey."

Jackie's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Hell no!"

"That movie _does _suck," Trenton agreed. His eyelids were lowered, he seemed quite comfortable under the girl.

"That's the point!" Cathy told them, busy putting in the movie.

Suddenly, there was a boom of thunder, and the lights flickered. Everything went dark and Cathy's scream was heard. As was Trenton's grunt when Jackie jumped, landing back down on his stomach.

{…}

"What the fuck do we do now?" Hidan asked. He had finished complaining about three minutes ago, but no one would answer him when he asked this question.

"We should find a place to stay, it's raining so hard!" Tobi chimed.

"Leader-sama, Tobi has a point," Konan piped up.

Deidara glanced their way. "We should just bust into one of these houses, hm."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll sacrifice anybody in there."

"No, people have families, Hidan." Kakuzu landed a smack to the back of the idiot's head; it seemed Jashin was the only thing ever on his mind. "We don't want people knowing we're here."

Kisame spoke up, just for the sake of speaking up. "We don't even know why we're here."

"Whatever. Let's just fuck up a house!" Hidan yelled impatiently. He took off towards a larger one, and the conversation was over. Deidara regretted putting the idea in his head.

A few sighs came from the group.

"We should follow."

Pein nodded. The rest of the organization caught up with him.

They shortly reached Hidan, but he had already broken open the door.

Cathy stared in amazement as a soaking wet Hidan took a step into her house. Wind from the open door blew out their few candles, leaving only the faint light from outside to give him sight. Cathy continued to stare as the other members flooded the walk-in.

Joy just stood behind her friend, not showing much fear. It's not like strangers never busted down the door before. Well, at least her door.

"Do you know who these people are?" Joy whispered to Cathy.

Jackie and Trenton had fled the room with a shriek. They both watched Cathy nod from their thoughtful hiding places.

"Joy, go hide with the idiots. You're probably the only one able to protect them." Jackie, who considered herself pretty strong and badass, sneered at the comment.

Joy ran off, trusting her judgment.

"Mm-hmm. So you know who we are?" Pein asked her.

…_Pein_ was speaking to her.

The 15 year old girl squealed a high squeal. Each member seemed a bit surprised. She tried, trying to regain a professional posture. These were people to be afraid of. It was _not _fangirl time.

"Yes… You are the Akatsuki, fictional characters of the Naruto universe. Yet somehow you're in our world. Why?" It was the only thing she could think of to say, honestly.

Her friends, unfamiliar with Naruto and such, were very intrigued. From another world?

"I suppose it's best you know who we are, it will make things easier. We need a place to stay, so here we are. We promise you nor your friends harm."

Cathy took up her mindless staring again. It was quite awkward. "And you speak English…" she murmured to herself. Snapping out of it, she continued. "Hmm…And you promise us no harm or anyone else in this world?"

Pein responded with a nod.

Hidan scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

Cathy's face lifted, bearing a wide smile. "OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD-THE-AKATSUKI-ARE-IN-MY-HOUSE?"

The Akatsuki bore their own expressions of surprise as the fangirl pumped her arms in the air giggling like an idiot. A complete idiot.

**A.N: **Stupid crack. Review? :D


End file.
